


I Trust You

by 4_the_Wicked



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Interspecies Sex, Mild Gore, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sex between an alien and a human, very very mild gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_the_Wicked/pseuds/4_the_Wicked
Summary: Pink likes White. This is a fact.White likes Pink. This is also a fact.White would never hurt Pink. This is the most important fact.
Relationships: Imposter/Crewmate(Among Us), Pink/White(Among Us)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from me playing Among Us and then one day I thought, "huh, you know what would be cool? Sneaky murder lady and her oblivious gf!" 
> 
> With that said, enjoy these personified lesbian space jellybeans :P
> 
> (Just a small refernce point: The Resting Room isn't a canon room in the actual game! I just added that so that the characters would have a place to sleep-they obviously aren't up all the time, right?)

Pink's eyes snapped open as an ear-shattering scream rang through the Skeld, jumping out of her assigned bed in the Resting Room. She looked around the room, panic filling her body. Her mind snapped back to the virtual transmission that was sent by Mira HQ, warning them of a danger that none of them had expected after coming back from their mission on Polus.

_From: Mira Headquarters_  
_Skeld #3251  
There may be Imposters among the crew boarding the Skeld #3251. It's suspected that these Imposters are extraterrestrial lifeforms that intend to eliminate all other crewmates and interfere with our mission to collect samples of life from Polus. We at Mira HQ warn you all to stay safe and remove the Imposters from the Skeld before returning to Earth. HQ will make further contact if more information is disclosed about these Imposters._

Her heart dropped as she thought of her other teammates being injured by Imposters. She had come to know these people not only as her crewmates, but her friends as well. She didn't know anything about any of them, just as they didn't know anything about her, but she had grown to care for them anyway. She felt a little relieved to see that everyone else was in their own beds, also being woken from the scream. On one side of the Resting Room was Green, Blue, Black, and herself. On the other side was Red, Yellow, Orange, and White. All of her fellow crewmates seemed to be safe and accounted for. At least, that's what she thought before she noticed the the empty beds of two missing crewmates. 

Red, the current captain of Skeld #3251, asked the question that she had been thinking. "Where are Green and Orange?"

Red looked around the room, but no one could answer his question. Just like him, everyone else had been asleep when they heard the scream. Just as she was about to reach for her pink suit that hung by her bedside, Green came running into the room. They doubled over, letting out sharp pants as they leaned their hands of their knees. The rest of the crew looked at Green, concern evident on every face in the room.

"Green, what happened? Was that you screaming?" Blue asked, stepping up to Green and resting his hand on the shaking crew member. Green snapped their eyes up to Blue, their face showing a fear that Pink had never seen before. She stiffened as she anticipated what they were going to say.

"A-A body! Orange, his b-body...!" Green forced out between their labored breathes, looking sick as they continued on. "Oh God, Orange...He was...H-He was dead! Torn in f-fucking half!" Fat tears rolled down their flushed cheeks as they buried their head into Blue's chest. The sobs shook their body violently. Pink's stomach lurched at the thought of Orange's body, mangled and bloodied as if he were nothing more than an animal.

Red, having stood out of his bed, began to put on his bright red suit. He grabbed his helmet, matching in color of the suit, and walked to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at the rest of the room's inhabitants with a grim look on his face. "I...I'll go check it out. As captain, I have to keep tabs on all events and...incidents that happen on the ship. No one is to leave the room before I return." With that, he secured his helmet to the suit and walked away, going to find the body of his crew mate.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, everyone else in the room followed Red's actions and put on their own color coded suits as well. Blue was the only exception, as he was still cradling Green against his chest. He had one hand on Green's head and the other on the small of their back, alternating between kissing the top of their head and whispering reassuring statements in their ear. Pink watched the two, her heart warming a bit at how close they were. It was no secret to anyone else on the ship that the two were much closer than just crew mates. Even if they didn't put a title to their relationship, they were practically lovers. They stuck together no matter what, and one never finished their tasks without the other present. Pink wished that she could have that kind of relationship with someone.

Her cheeks warmed at the thought as she sent a shy glance to the other side of the room. Her dark eyes landed on White, following the movements of her back as the taller female put on her suit. White had fair skin that was dotted with freckles, the spots scattered about her body like stars. She was tall, standing at about 6', and she had a lean and athletic build from how much she worked out whenever she wasn't occupied with her daily tasks. White's eyes were an icy blue that Pink felt pierced her whenever their gazes met. Her short, red hair was usually pulled back into a neat ponytail or bun, but it hung just above her shoulders when she decided to wear it down. Pink couldn't help but admire the stoic girl, who always kept a straight face and never seemed to let anything faze her. Even when news of Imposters had come up, White's cool and collected persona never faltered.

Pink, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Where White was calm and impassive, she was impulsive and hyper. Others had always described Pink as a naturally bubbly person, but she had grown up feeling as if that was her biggest flaw. She thought that she talked too loud and too fast, and she could never get her tasks done in a timely manner without being distracted or messing up. More often than not, she had to get her other crew mates to help her with most of her tasks. Even if the others didn't show it, she knew that she could be annoying.

Pink looked away from White and continued to put on her own suit, struggling as she tried to put on the helmet. Her hair, all kinks and curls, refused to fit under the suit's helmet, and she didn't have anything to tie it back. Her struggle continued, causing her to lose track of her surroundings. She jumped and let out a small yelp as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Would you like some help, Pink?" White asked, motioning towards Pink's hair. Heat rushed to Pink's face as she stammered to give her an answer.

"I-I'm fine! No need to w-worry about me, h-haha!" Pink wanted to kick herself in the face for her stuttering. Of all the times she needed to speak, now couldn't be one of them? White looked down at her crew mate, and Pink swore that the other girl's eyes were almost soft. That made her face feel even warmer.

"I don't mind. Here, turn around," White commanded gently, pulling off the hair tie that held back her own smooth locks. Pink, not trusting herself to let out another word, nodded slowly and turned her back towards White. The taller girl gently pulled Pink's hair back, capturing the curls into a messy bun with the hair tie. The tie itself wasn't nearly as strong as her usual ones, so a few strands of her hair had already made their way back into her face, but it was enough for her to put her helmet on with ease. 

Pink looked back at her tall crew mate, nervously pushing a wayward curl behind her ear. "Thanks, White." A small smile graced White's usually straight lips, and Pink felt her heart leap in her chest.

"You're welcome." White was silent for a moment before adding softly, "You have really pretty hair."

Pink stood there like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to say to that. She blinked a few times, wondering if what White had said was only a figment of her imagination. No, she thought, that was definitely real. 

Before she could comment anything further, Red made his way back into the room. Her eyes snapped to him, and she suddenly remembered that one of their own had been brutally murdered. She put on her helmet and watched Red, waiting for his next words.

Red finally spoke, looking even more grim than before. "Everyone suit up and meet in the Cafeteria for an emergency meeting. I don't know who did this, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Everyone finished getting their suits on and did as Red instructed, all following him to the Cafeteria in a bunch. None of them wanted to risk getting caught by the Imposter when no one was looking. They all gathered around the Emergency Meeting button and waited for Red to speak. Pink fidgeted with the leg of her suit as his deep voice echoed through the room.

"We all remember the transmission that HQ sent to us a few days ago that warned us about Imposters. At first I didn't want to believe it, but now we can't ignore the facts. The fact is that there is an Imposter among us. Someone at this table isn't who they say they are, and we have to figure out who it is before anyone else is killed." Red looked around the room, his bright red helmet shining from the Cafeteria lights' reflection. He continued, "I don't want it to seem like I'm throwing around any blame, but we have to question Green for now." 

Green's eyes grew wide with shock. Blue immediately grabbed Green's hand, sending a heated glare at Red through his helmet. "Green would never kill anyone, and you know it, Red."

Red put his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying he is, Blue. However, Green was the one who found Orange's body, and it's a little suspicious that they were the only one that was up when they found him. I'm not accusing them, but we need to at least question them so that if-"

"When."

"- _When_ they aren't the Imposter, we won't have to keep our guards up around them anymore," Red reasoned. 

Blue stared at Red for a few more moments, seeming hesitant to respond. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when Green squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's fine, Blue. I get it. I was the only one up aside from Orange, so it's only natural that I seem sus." Green turned their head towards Red. "I'll answer your questions, Red."

Red nodded. "I'll make this quick, then."

Red began to ask Green a series of questions, from 'Where was his body?' to 'Why were you the only one awake?' Everyone listened to each of Green's answers carefully, keeping their ears open for any potential flaw or inconsistency in their story. From what everyone could gather, Green had been restless the night before and noticed that Orange wasn't in the room with them. They went to go find him, figuring that it was his habit of sleep walking that explained his disappearance. However, after a bit of searching, green found Orange's maimed body in Weapons. That was when everyone heard the scream that Green had let out upon their discovery.

"Alright. We still don't have answers, but that means that we can at least rule out Green as a potential Imposter." Green let out a sigh of relief as the questioning had finally come to an end. Pink let out a breath as well, glad to know that her friend wasn't some murdering alien. She tried not to let her mind wander to the fact that, even if Green wasn't the Imposter, someone else could be. 

"What...are we gonna do with his body?" Green asked, their head facing downwards. Blue placed a comforting hand on Green's back, knowing that they still hadn't gotten over the shock of finding Orange's body. 

Red glanced at them and said in a soft tone, "I'm afraid that all we can do is eject his body into space. We don't have any way to preserve it on the ship." Pink's heart ached at the thought. One of their own was dead, and they couldn't even honor his body properly. They still had a few days before they would reach Earth and get to HQ, so keeping the body was out of the question. She knew that ejecting Orange's body from the ship was the only logical answer, but it still hurt to know that they couldn't do anything more.

"To prevent something like this from happening again," Red spoke, "we should probably involve a buddy system of sorts. We can split off into groups and follow each other around while doing tasks so that the Imposter can't catch anyone by surprise." Everyone nodded, already beginning to pair off. Blue and Green-obviously- partnered up, and Black and Yellow huddled closer to Red. 

That left...Pink and White.

"Okay guys, we all have our partners. Yellow and Black, you two help me...take care of Orange's body. Everyone else, get your tasks done. Keep your eyes out for any suspicious activity." With that, everyone headed off into their own directions. The trio made their way to Weapons, and Blue and Green held hands as they walked off towards Storage. Pink and White stood in the Cafeteria, Pink feeling suffocated by the awkward silence between them. She snuck a glance at the taller woman beside her, her face starting to get warm with bashfulness.

With a small inhale and exhale of a nervous breath, Pink reached out and took a gentle hold of White's hand. White snapped her head to the smaller girl, and Pink felt her cheeks get warm once more. Still, she managed a bright smile, even though she knew that White couldn't see it through their helmets. "We'd better get going, huh? We don't wanna get behind on our tasks, after all!" White nodded her head, causing Pink's smile to widen. With that said, Pink and White set off towards the Navigation room, Pink pulling at White's arm to stay close.

....

White stood next to Pink in the Electrical room, waiting for the shorter girl to finish assorting the tangled wires. White looked down at Pink, the other girl crouching on the ground to do her task. They both had their helmets off, Pink doing so in order to see the wires better. White didn't mind this, as she was able to watch the girl and see her better without the helmet's tinted frame in the way. 

Pink was an interesting character, to say the least. The girl was short, at least a foot shorter than White, and was a plump little thing. She had wild hair, as dark as the space that surrounded them, that curled and jutted out in every direction. Her dark brown eyes, almost black, seemed to light up whenever she was in the presence of her friends. White enjoyed the way that they crinkled up in the corners whenever a smile graced Pink's lovely dark lips. She always had so much energy, almost like an excited puppy. When Pink had grabbed White's hand earlier, a series of tingles had run through the taller girl's body. Her cheeks had gotten flush, and her mouth had actually dropped open from surprise.

It's a good thing that she had her helmet on when that happened.

White looked down at the small tablet in her hand, looking through the tasks that she had been assigned-of course, she wouldn't actually be completing them. She had a mission, after all. She had to eliminate the remaining crew mates before they reached the Mira HQ on Earth. She had succeeded in getting Orange when he was distracted, managing to sneak away from the rest of the group while they slept and attacking Orange when he was wandering the ship aimlessly. The man's tendency to sleep walk was the cause of his own demise.

She almost felt bad for having to trick Pink like this. The small woman was very nice, especially to her. White had only started out as a parasite that was sent to Earth by the Polutan Empire to attain a permanent host and hide amongst the human race. Once she had found her current body, she was ordered to infiltrate one of the number of teams that Mira was sending out into different corners of the galaxy. She had been drafted to the team on Skeld #3251, and she had been with them every since. They were currently on the voyage to her home planet, Polus, to collect samples of life for the humans to study and experiment with.

If all goes according to plan, the only thing that would make it to Earth would be a ship full of corpses.

"Ah, finally! White, I finally got these stupid wires fixed!" Pink exclaimed excitedly, snapping White out of her thoughts. Pink clapped her hands together and took hold of White's own once more, pulling her along out of the Electrical room. They stopped once they reached the Cafeteria, Pink letting go of White's hand in favor of looking down at her own tablet. White ignored the disappointment she felt at that.

"I only have a few more tasks to go, and then I'll be done! Are you sure you don't want to just take turns doing our tasks? I feel bad that you're having to watch my back all the time," Pink said, looking up at White with almost puppy eyes. White's heart clenched at the sight, resisting the urge to take the human's face in her hands and cradle it. White shook her head and gave Pink a closed-mouth smile.

"I'm sure, Pink. I don't mind keeping you safe while you do your tasks," White responded, her cheeks getting warm again when Pink flashed her a big smile. God, she really loved that smile.

"Okay, if you say so. You better be prepared for me to go all bodyguard mode when it's time for you to do your tasks, though!" Pink exclaimed, puffing her chest out in an attempt to make herself look bigger and more intimidating. Of course, she was failing miserably. 

White smiled once more and looked down at her tablet again. While Pink was distracted with her own silly antics, White decided that this would be a perfect time to get another crew mate out of the way. She hacked into the Skeld's main system, focusing on the lights in Electrical. If she could sabotage the lights and sneak away from Pink, she'd be able to kill someone else without getting caught. It was helpful that her kind were able to adjust their vision to suit darker environments. After a bit of decoding and hacking, the lights went dark throughout the entirety of the ship. She heard Pink let out a short scream, calling out, "White! White, a-are you there?"

White placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, feeling her jump in fear. White held back a chuckled and said in a calm voice, "I'm here, Pink. I'm going to go fix the lights. You stay here, okay?" Pink objected almost immediately.

"No way! What if the Imposter tries to get you? I don't want you to get hurt!" Pink cried, holding onto White's arm tightly. Pink didn't know it, but White could see the way that beads of tears pricked her eyes at the notion of White leaving her. White almost felt a sort of satisfaction at the way that Pink seemed to depend on her so easily.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise. I'll be back before you know it. You just stay here, understand?" Pink nodded. "Good girl."

Pink let out a soft gasp at the name, and White was sure that she wouldn't have been able to hear it if not for her inhumanely sharp senses. 

With that, White gently retracted her arm from the shorter girl and put on her helmet, making her way out of the Cafeteria. She walked past Electrical and out of the Lower Engine room, hearing voices coming from Security. She recognized one of the voices as Red.

"Fuck, what happened to the lights? I can't see a thing..." he grumbled, holding out his arms to avoid bumping into anything. Behind him was Black and Yellow. Black stood with his hand against the wall, staying close to it as not to get lost in the darkness, while Yellow unknowingly stood right over the vent. 

White saw her opportunity. Keeping her steps light and avoiding Red's wandering arms, White effortlessly made her way over to Yellow. The thin girl let out a started yelp as White placed her hands on either side of her head. 

"Who's-"

Before Yellow could finish, White snapped the girl's neck and pushed her body off of the vent. Black and Red let out sounds of panic and fear, neither knowing what to do as they heard the sickening crack of Yellow's neck. "Y-Yellow, what happened? Yellow!" Red screamed, still reaching over to where he heard Yellow's voice. White decided not to waste anymore time and reached into her suit pocket, pulling out a knife that she had snuck onto the Skeld when she was first drafted. With an assassin's aim and precision, she threw the knife, aiming it straight for Black. The knife lodged itself into Black's throat, causing the man to gurgle and choke on the blood that quickly made its way into his mouth. His surprise expression quickly faded, leaving behind a black stare that only death could cause. 

Red, who had heard Black's choking noises as well, turned his head in different directions. "Black?! Yellow?! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..."

White stepped back over to the vent where Yellow's body lay next to, lifting it up and crawling her way inside. The vent door made a horrible squeak as she opened it, but she wasn't worried about that too much. It wasn't like Red would be able to see who was opening the vent anyway.

The vent, though a tight fit, was just big enough for her to quickly make her way to Electrical again. She had spent a fair amount of time memorizing all of the ship's vent tunnels and where that led to, so she knew exactly where she needed to go. She needed to be quick; Pink would get worried if she took too long.

In just a few quick moments, she found herself below the door of the Electrical room's vent. She pushed the door open and pushed herself up, quickly climbing out and closing the door to avoid anyone hearing it. She rushed over to the electrical box, flipping the switches that activated the ship's lights. The lights flickered on again, and White hurried back to the Cafeteria to make sure that Pink was still there. To her relief, the pink suited woman had stayed right where she was when White left. Upon seeing White, Pink's teary eyes lit up in happiness and relief. She ran up to her taller companion, dropping the helmet in her hands and throwing herself at White in a tight embrace. White, though caught off guard, caught Pink in her arms. She stumbled a bit, but she managed to keep her footing as Pink cried in her shoulder.

Pink pulled back to look at White, streaks of tears staining the girl's dark cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, pulling at White's heart strings. White cupped the smaller girl's cheeks in her hands, using her thumb to wipe at the tears that continued to spill.

Pink hiccupped and choked as she struggled to get her words out. "I-I though y-y-you we-were dead!" Pink sobbed, clutching at White's sleeves for dear life.

White's eyes softened as she tried to reassure the crying lady in her arms. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I? I'm sorry it took so long; I didn't mean to make you worry. It was hard to find the right switches to flip when it was so dark," White lied smoothly. She ran a comforting hand over Pink's head, holding the sniveling girl closer to her chest. White felt her heart swell with affection, and she wanted to stay like this, with Pink against her chest, for just a bit longer.

Of course, that was when the others had decided to join them in the Cafeteria. First, Red had come running, immediately doubling over to catch his breath when he stopped a few feet away from the couple. Next came Blue and Green, the both of them running in from Weapons with panic in their eyes. They all stood, staring at each other, before Red yelled in an angry tone, "What the fuck!" Pink flinched at his harsh tone, her fists clenching onto White's sleeves even tighter.

"R-Red, what happened?" Green asked nervously, their voice trembling at Red's anger. Blue held onto them tightly, looking even more panicked than he did when they first walked in.

"Black and Y-Yellow, they...Fuck, which one of you did it?" At everyone's confused looks, Red's tone grew louder and angrier. "Which one of you fucking killed Black and Yellow?! One minute the lights go out, I hear them make noises, and then they're dead by time the lights come back on!" Red slammed his fist on the table closest to him, looking around the room for anyone who so much as breathed the wrong way.

Blue spoke up first. "Green and I were in Navigation doing our tasks. The lights went out, but we were together the whole time. We stayed in Navigations until the lights came back on." Green nodded, affirming Blue's claims. 

White spoke up next, saying, "I went into Electrical to fix the lights. I told Pink to stay in the Cafeteria so that she didn't get lost trying to follow me. Up until that point, Pink has been with me the entire time." Red stared at white. he had his helmet on, but White could feel his eyes boring into he skull. She fought the urge to clench her fists.

"You're telling me that Pink was alone? All by her self?" Hesitantly, white nodded. She didn't like that tone in his voice. "How do we not know that Pink is the Imposter, then?" At this statement, everyone looked at Red in bewilderment. Pink's mouth fell open at Red's accusation. White, despite her collected demeanor, was seething under the protection of her helmet. How dare Red accuse Pink like that? She should've killed him along with the rest of those bumbling crew mates when she had the chance.

"R-Red, how could you...? They were my friends! I'd never hurt any of my friends, you know this!" Pink cried, her eyes starting to well up with tears. Blue and Green stared between her and Red, neither of them uttering a word. Red took long strides towards Pink, removing his helmet and placing in down on the table next to the Emergency Button. He glared down at the trembling girl, clenching his jaw tightly. 

"How can we know that for sure, Pink? You were the only one alone when Black and Yellow were killed!" Red said, never taking his eyes off of Pink.

White felt her blood begin to boil. He was too close to Pink. Too close. She was crying. Pink was crying. Pink, her sweet, angelic Pink, was crying because of Red. White's fists clenched at her side, and she had half the mind to just choke Red then and there. 

Red had to pay.

Before Red could say anything else, White stepped between the two. Red opened his mouth to object, but White's voice came out as a deep and harsh command.

" **Back. Off.** " 

The room was completely still. The tension in the air had become so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Everyone in the room stared at White, surprised by her sudden tone. Eventually, Red stepped away from Pink, picking up his helmet and putting it back on. He walked back off to the way he came, not making another sound. Eventually, Blue and Green walked off too, clinging to each other even tighter than they had when they walked in.

Pink and White stood in the middle of of the Cafeteria, the former staring at the back of White's head with wide eyes. White could feel the smaller woman's eyes boring into her skull, making the hairs on her neck rise. She didn't want to turn back and look at Pink, fearing that her Pink's eyes would be filled with fear. 

"W-White?" Pink said, her voice coming out in a soft whisper. White flinched and looked back at Pink, hoping that the woman's eyes wouldn't be filled with fear. She had made a careless mistake in letting herself get so angry like she did.

To her surprise, however, Pink's eyes weren't filled with fear. In fact, she had taken White's hand into her own and let a small smile come over her face. White's chest tightened ever so slightly as Pink whispered, "Thank you, White. Thank you for sticking up for me."

White's lips tipped up into a small smile, and she squeezed Pink's hand gently. "Of course. Anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White has decided that she can't wait anymore. She has to have Pink, mission or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely Wickeds! I'm back with chapter 2!! I'm really sorry that it took me over a month to get this to you guys. I've been struggling a lot lately with my mental state, and I'm trying to improve myself. Thankfully, this is the final week of school with exams, so after this week I'll be able to deliver at a much quicker pace!! Please bare with me ;w;
> 
> Now, on with the space lesbians :)

Pink held White's hand tightly as they walked throughout the ship, afraid of what could happen if she let go. The two had occasionally passed by their other crewmates, being met with suspicious glares from Red. Pink couldn't blame him. As much as his accusation from earlier hurt her, she knew that everyone had a right to be paranoid about who might be a possible Imposter. She confided these thoughts to White while they were in Navigations, Pink needing to download data.

"I just...I really don't anyone to feel so suspicious around me. I'm not an Imposter! I could never hurt them...I'd never hurt any of my friends!" Pink said, clenching her fist in frustration. The two sat next to each other, Pink's tablet sitting in her lap as the Navigation data downloaded from the ship to the smaller device. White stared at her companion, her chest feeling tight as she saw tears well up in the smaller woman's eyes through her helmet lens. She gently placed her hand on top of Pink's, feeling her cheeks blush as the woman locked their fingers together. "At least you still trust me, White. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be floating in space right now." Pink let out an empty laugh at the thought.

"Of course I trust you. You're too sweet to even dream of hurting anyone, friend or not." White squeezed Pink's hand reassuringly, smiling through her helmet at her. She knew that Pink couldn't see her, but she hoped that the woman would hear the smile in her voice. "That's what I lo...admire about you. You're...so sweet and gentle...You're so pure. You're the only good thing on this miserable ship. You're...you're beautiful." White finished with a breathe, her eyes widening a second later as she realized what she had just revealed. Well, she thoughts, there goes months of pining.

Pink was still for a minute, unsure of how to respond to White's sentiment. Her heart fluttered as the words fell from the other woman's lips, and her cheeks, already warm from White holding her hand, grew even hotter. Even though White's words were meant to reassure her, she couldn't help but notice that they were said with such emotion.

It almost sounded like love.

Pink's heart sped up at the mere thought of White returning her feelings. Could it be possible for someone as perfect as White to see her as anything other than a crewmate? Could it be possible...for White to love Pink, too? Pink's face was burning at this point.

"White, you...you think I'm beautiful?" Pink whispered, unable to come up with anything better to say. After a few seconds of silence, she picked up the sound of White's helmet being unlatched from the body of her own suit. She looked over at White, just in time to notice that the other woman was reaching for her helmet as well. She sat still as White unlatched it, leaving the two of them face to face. Pink's eyes grew White when she saw the redness of White's freckled cheeks.

"You're more than beautiful." A single hand cupped Pink's cheek. Pink leaned into White's touch, covering the hand with her own. "You're ethereal. Even as we're surrounded by stars, none of them can even begin to compare to your light. My senses, my mind, my world, it's all filled by you. You are more important to me than any mission. I'd live for you. I'd _kill_ for you. I would do anything you ever asked me to and more."

Pink's mouth was slightly agape as she listened to White. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and her face was on fire. White's confession sounded so obsessed, and maybe she should have been put off by it, but she wasn't. White's love was so strong for her, and Pink's heart could soar at that thought. After all this time, Pink didn't have to ever worry about how White thought of her again! Now she knew that the love she had for White was returned in full.

"White, can I kiss you?" Pink breathed, oddly breathless. Her body was thrumming with energy and heat.

White didn't answer her. Instead, she placed a gentle hand on the back of Pink's neck and pulled her in, pressing their lips together. Pink responded to the kiss eagerly, opening her mouth when she felt White's warm tongue poke at her lips. When their tongues met, a series of fireworks went off in Pink's mind. Sparks of pleasure shot through her body like arrows, speeding up her already racing heart. She wished that she could stop time so that she could stay here, with White, for much longer. She never wanted this moment to end.

To her disappointment, it did end for a brief moment. White pulled a short distance away, keeping her hand on the back of Pink's neck as their eyes locked. Pink felt small under the paler woman's gaze, feeling the intense passion that those blue eyes held.

Held for _her_. 

They were panting, their breaths mingling together in the space between them. Pink's face was on fire, and if not for the tender moment they were currently having, she would be embarrassed at the heat that was building up in her lower parts.

White's gentle fingers pushed a few frizzled curls out of Pink's face, attempting to push them behind her ear. They quickly fell back into their original place, but that didn't bother either of them. They were too enamored with each other to notice anything around them. Nothing else existed at this moment; for now, it was just the two of them, no longer a care in the world about Crewmates and Imposters.

"You're beautiful," White said, breathless. She admired her lover, her eyes darting from the dark expanse of her skin to the fullness of her lips. Her gaze stayed on those lips, already desperate to lean in for a second time. She felt her heart stop when those lips pulled up into a captivating smile.

"You're not too bad yourself," Pink laughed at her own remark, and White couldn't help but smile herself. She kissed Pink again, much more excited this time. Their lips moved together with a quickness, kissing as if they would never get another chance to do it again. When White gave a gentle suck to Pink's bottom lip, the latter let out a soft moan. That sound nearly knocked the air out of White's lungs, and she quickly went in for another suckle.

White _needed_ to hear that sound again

"W-Wait, White..." Pink moaned, her grip tight on the sleeves of White's suits. White pulled back immediately, a stony feeling settling in her stomach. Fuck, had she gone too far?

"I'm sorry, did I go too far? Do you want to stop?" White hurried, scanning Pink's face for any signs of discomfort. The smaller woman placed a reassuring hand on White's face, smiling just as she did before.

"No, no! It's just...We should probably find a more comfortable place if we're gonna do this, right?" Pink spoke softly, biting her lower lip at the end of her statement. White's face turned a deep shade of red, and she nodded along in eager agreement. She stood and grabbed a hold of Pink's hand, pulling her companion up with her. Pink's tablet was easily forgotten as they rushed out of Navigations, making their way to the Resting Room quietly. Pink giggled a few times on the way, a giddy feeling building in her chest as if she was a schoolgirl. White couldn't help but let out a few of her own, Pink's bubbly energy affecting her rather easily. Her chest was so warm, and she couldn't stop the smile on her face from spreading even more as she continued to pull Pink along with her. When they neared the Resting Room, a stray thought donned on her for a second.

Was this what humans called love? She had read about this in human literature, a feeling that's so strong and passionate that it leaves you feeling both helpless and dumbstruck at the same time.

"White?" Pink asked, pulling White out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Pink, who was now facing her before the closed doors of the Resting Room. "W-We're here." Pink couldn't look White in the eyes, suddenly shy. A sensation pounded in White's chest, and she cupped Pink's cheek. Pink looked into White's eyes, and that gaze was enough to have White feeling weak.

"Shall we, then?" White smiled, looking down at her shorter companion. Pink nodded, and White flipped the switches on the pad next to the set of doors. They flew open, and the two nearly fell in the room as their lips met in an almost hurried kiss. The doors shut behind them, and White pulled away from Pink so she could set the lock on the doors.

They didn't want to be bothered, after all.

The two went back to their heated kiss, their bodies pressing together through their clunky suits. The material of the suits rubbed together, creating a sound that quickly annoyed the couple. Pink huffed and tugged at the neck of White's suit impatiently.

"I guess we do need to remove these, huh?" White smiled, stifling a laugh at the eager nod that Pink responded with. The gloves were the first to go, their bare hands happy to busy themselves with the zippers of the suits. White's tugged the zipper down the front of Pink's suit, and she let out an amused chuckle as Pink struggled with the zipper of her suit. The shorter woman pouted, but she couldn't help but laugh along with her partner. Pink's awkward struggle was the perfect balance for the passion between them. They couldn't stop the giddiness between them, Pink and White falling over each other as their laughter shook their bodies.

"Stop laughing and help me with this damn zipper already!" Pink demanded, her laughter turning into a fit of giggles. White giggled herself and pulled at the zipper of her suit, shaking it a bit to get it unstuck. She succeeded, and she practically threw it to the floor in her eagerness. She did the same with Pink's suit, letting the bulky suits pool around their feet. White stared down at her lover, her breath catching in her throat at the sight before her as her eyes traveled. Underneath the thick suit, Pink wore a tight-fitted tank top that clung to her chubby body. Her handles and tummy pouch were visible, and the top did nothing but emphasize the tops of Pink's large breasts. White also noticed the brief shorts that Pink wore, her eyes lingering on the heavy thighs that almost wanted to burst out of the tight fabric. White swallowed dryly, her heart speeding up as she studied every detail of her Pink. Even though White wore the same thing, she couldn't help but admire how much better it looked on Pink.

She was the most beautiful creature that White had ever seen.

Pink shifted from side to side, snapping White out of her staring. She must have been distracted for too long.

"I-Is something wrong?" Pink spoke softly, looking up at her companion. White noticed the way that Pink picked at the bottom of her shorts nervously. Had she thought that White was judging her? She would have to correct those thoughts promptly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just can't help but admire how beautiful you are," White said, offering a warm smile as her hand found its way back to cupping Pink's face. Pink's face grew hot again at White's response, and she bit her lower lip temptingly. White's gaze followed the motion of that lip, licking her own in anticipation. She wanted her so badly, it nearly hurt. Without a moment's hesitation, White lifted Pink into a bridal-style hold and walked towards the nearest bed. Pink yelped, scrambling to hold onto white as she tried her best not to fall out of her lover's arms. _That_ would certainly be embarrassing.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you." White smiled, that giddy feeling returning as Pink buried her face into White's chest. When they made it to the bed, White kept her hold on the woman firm as she sat on the edge, positioning Pink so that she was sitting on the taller woman's lap. Dark brown met cool blue as they stared into each others' eyes, a storm of emotion swirling in both set. Their lips met once more, and they wasted no time in connecting their tongues in fluid motions. With one hand on the small of Pink's back, her other hand began to sneak under the side of Pink's tank top. Her fingers traced over Pink's hips and sides, feeling and memorizing each stretch mark that resides there. Her hand journeyed upward, only stopping just shy of Pink's breast.

"Pink," White panted, pulling back from their kiss to meet Pink's eyes again. "Is this alright? can I...touch you?"

Pink giggled and cupped White's face in her gentle hands. "Do you even have to ask?" Pink pressed her forehead against White's. "Of course you can touch me."

That was all the confirmation that White needed. She pushed forward to meet Pink's lips again, her hand finally cupping one of Pink's large beasts. She could feel a soft gasp escape Pink's lips along with a faint moan. White eagerly swallowed every sound and breath, determine to please her love to her heart's content. She massaged the flesh gently, occasionally pinching Pink's stiffening nipple between her pointer finger and thumb. Pink let out another moan, wrapping her arms around White's neck and tangling one of her hands into her partner's short locks. White let one eye slightly open so that she could see the expression on Pink's face, pleased to find that the latter had her eyes clenched in a pleasured expression. Curiously, White pinched Pink's nipple a bit harder, groaning quietly as the action caused the hand in her hair to tug gently.

Pink pulled back from their kiss, leaving them both panting. White's hand never left Pink's breast, alternating between squeezing and pinching. Pink bit her lip once more, staring at White with a fire in her eyes. That look sent an excited tingle straight to White's core.

"You have way too many clothes on right now," Pink stated after a moment. White let out a surprised laugh, not sure what she was expecting Pink to say.

"I could say the same about you, love," White remarked back, a smirk playing on her lips. Her smirk faltered for a moment, a look of concern replacing it. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Pink? I want this to be enjoyable for you as well, and if say yes...I don't know if I can let you go."

A gentle hand was placed on White's face, and Pink's dark eyes were filled with reassurance. "I'm sure, White. I want this, want _you_ , so badly. Please..." Pink's voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes drooping in a daze. "...please make me yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 2! Don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 3 as I write this. I really hope you guys enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!! Till next time, my lovely Wickeds<3

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I meant for this to be a one-shot, but the deadline for this to be posted before getting deleted was coming up soon and I knew that I wasn't gonna get it all done in time. The next and final chapter will be where all the spicy stuff happens, so stay tuned ;)


End file.
